Morgana
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Morgana was nothing more than a servant to her family, and her only friend was her cat named Lucifer. But that all changed when she got her Hogwarts Letter


**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Fairytales** **Class (Assignment 1)**

 **Extra Prompts used: Care (word); Cat (Animal); Worthlessness (Emotion); Wand (item);** **Bippity Boppity Boo! (Phrase);** **Zezolla (Name); Blue (color); Unknown (word); "It's...you." (Dialogue); Rainbow (Word).**

 **Extra Credit used: Cat named Lucifer;** **a fat mouse named Gus Gus**

* * *

Here at Pendragon Castle, Morgana was nothing but a reminder of her mother's first marriage. Where she was used to do servant work and follow her mother around, who no longer cared for her and only took pride in her bastard brother Arthur and her older sisters Elaine and Morgause. They all bullied her and treated her as if she was nothing but an annoyance to the world. The only friend that Morgana did have was cat named Lucifer, that she had found wondering though the courts. That all stopped once she turned eleven, there was a letter telling her that she had been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While she was thrilled about this, they were not.

"There's nothing special about you Morgana, so I don't see why they invited you to go there." Elaine said.

"They've made a mistake obviously," Morgause added. "It should be me in there instead of you."

" _You_?" Elaine laughed. "That's even a worse idea than Morgana going. It's obvious that I would have been a better choice."

The two started fighting over who was better than the other, and Morgana rolled her eyes before leaving. While she didn't usual listen to her idiotic sisters, she felt as if they were right. She hadn't showed any signs of magic, and there wasn't much to her. She had unruly curly black hair that reached her backside, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Her face was always dirty from the constant cleaning and her family was always reminding her that she wasn't exactly pretty. Compared to her family, she was averaged looking and that didn't fit with the Royal Family. So it wouldn't surprise Morgana at all if her mother decided she could not go to Hogwarts.

But she was proven wrong.

"I decided that Morgana can go." Her mother said, eyeing the girl distastefully. "Only because she's uselessly here, and that school can actually teach her a thing or two."

Despises the obvious insult, Morgana was pleased that she was actually getting to go. The school sent a someone to take Morgana to get her school supplies, books on Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology that interested the young girl and she would stay up late to read them. And then there was the wand that was 12 inches, cherry wood, and Dragon heartstring. It was that item that she kept with her at all times, the last thing she needed was her siblings teasing her about that as well.

But they were always good at stealing things right under her nose...

"Little Morgana has a wand." Morgause teased.

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" Said baby Arthur joining in.

"Give it back." Morgana said quietly, finally getting fed up.

"Oh is Morgana getting angry." Elaine said mockingly.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, "I said give it back!"

Morgause opened her mouth to say something, when her eyes widen in pain. She quickly dropped it and howled in pain.

"It turned hot!" The older girl stammered.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Elaine huffed, reaching for the wand before she too dropped it.

"You bewitched it! We'll get you for this! And your little cat too!"

Then Morgause grabbed Arthur and they were gone. After that Morgana kept to herself, avoiding her siblings until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. The time came, and the school once again send somebody to get her. She remembered feeling completely awe by how beautiful the castle was and by the magic that was being used to take them across the lake. She had even made her first friend that wasn't an animal.

"My name is Zezolla Weasley." The girl had introduced herself, "And this is my pet mouse Gus Gus."

"What an interesting name for a pet." Morgana remembered saying, "But I thought that we had to bring only toads, cats, and owls?"

"Well if you don't tell them, how will they know?"

Then there was the Sorting Ceremony, where the four founders asked questions before deciding if they wanted that student. Zezolla had became a part of the house of gold and red (Gryffindor) and Morgana became a part of the house of blue and bronze (Ravenclaw). While Morgana was there at Hogwarts, she excel at Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. She was praised by the Founders along with a boy named Merlin. A boy who was sorted into the house of green and sliver (Slytherin), and was favored immensely by Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They usually competed fiercely with each other, trying to prove who was better. But the older they got, the more they became attracted to the other.

It was unknown if it was because of Morgana's increasing beauty as she grew older that cause it, or the fact that their competition had lesser and they had took the time to get to know each other. Whatever the case was, it surprised many of the Hogwarts students including the Founders. And whenever it was time to leave Hogwarts for the summer, Morgana would always came up with an excuse to why Merlin and Zezolla couldn't visited her over the break. She didn't want them to know that she was a servant to her own family, and feared that they would stop being her friends.

Though unfortunately Merlin did find out through a party, that the Pendragons' were hosting.

She had the duty of handing out the drinks to the guests and avoiding dukes or duchess that knew her, so they wouldn't ask why the princess was servant to the party instead of a party-goer. Morgana had kept her head down throughout the whole party and had managed to collide with Merlin on the way to the kitchen. The sliver platter had hit Merlin on his chest, and Morgana was starting to apologize when their eyes met.

"It's...you." Merlin said.

Morgana swallowed hard and looked away, "It's me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Morgana's sister, Elaine.

"Oh Merlin! Merlin where did you go?" Her sister called, before turning the corner.

Her sister paused and looked at her sister with disgust, "I see that you have bumped into my servant sister."

"Sister?" Merlin repeated, staring at her wide-eye. "Then why is she dressed as servant? Shouldn't she be out there with you?"

"Why would she be? She's not a Pendragon Princess, but rather a Duchess of Cornwall." Elaine explained dismissively.

"And if I do recall, so are you and Morgause," Merlin said. "But I do not see you in servant clothing."

"What does it matter anyway?" Elaine sighed.

"This isn't right," Merlin said. "She deserves the same treatment as you, Morgause, and Arthur."

Both Morgana and Elaine stared at him in shock, as he stormed away.

"Do you two know each other?" Elaine demanded, once Merlin was gone.

"No," Morgana lied quickly.

Elaine looked at her closely, before running after Merlin. Morgana felt her world fall apart as she walked towards the kitchen. Merlin now knew her secret and probably wouldn't want to be near her again. So when they came back to start their sixth year, Morgana had avoided both Zezolla and Merlin. She was ultimately embarrassed by the fact that he knew that she was a servant to her own family, and felt like he would have told Zezolla about her secret.

It was lunchtime and Morgana decided to go outside to enjoy the summer-like day. She was skipping rocks onto the Black Lake, when she heard footsteps. She turned around to Merlin and Zezolla making their way towards her. She started to get up and leave when they stopped her.

"Why have you being avoiding us all month?" Zezolla demanded, crossing her arms.

Morgana looked down and mumbled, "Because Merlin knows my secret."

"That your family treats you poorly?" Merlin said, "Why would you be ashamed of that?"

"Because I'm treated like a servant, and if I thought you knew then you wouldn't want be around me." Morgana explained.

"That is honestly the most silliest thing I ever heard." Zezolla said. "Why would I stop being friends with you because of that?"

Morgana looked confused, "So...you still want to be my friends?"

"Of course!" Merlin said, "We wouldn't have any other way."

As tears of joy started to form in Morgana's eyes, she could have sworn that she saw a rainbow in the sky.


End file.
